Ipod Shuffle
by CrazyCountryLove3
Summary: First HoN story. Just a quick IPOD shuffle. I dont own anything you recognize.   Also mostly country music and I'm taing song requests! Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

It aint Easy-Jason Aldean

I don't know where my life is going. I just got in a fight with Erik over Zoey and now Zoey is really pissed at me. I ran around and found her.

"Hey" I said she ignored me.

"I don't know why I do the things I do. It ain't easy loving me" I said. She looked me in the eye.

"No one said loving me was easy" she said

"Yeah I get that from Erik. You're the brick by brick that built our relationship. I'm glad that your with me. I hope"

"No one said it was easy loving you" she sighed. I leaned down and kissed her.

See You When I See You

**Erik Point of View **

I can't believe I had to leave.

"Zoey I don't want to say goodbye. I hate how it sounds. So I guess I'll see you when I see you. If you're ever by me or me by you we will laugh about the old days and you can tell me how life is."

"See you when I see you" she said

"Hope its soon" I said. I tried to kiss her.

"No Erik I loved Stark. Maybe the new high priestess will need a new drama teacher. Until then I'll see you when I see you when I see you"

"I hope its someday soon" I said

"Another place another time" She said. With that she kissed me one last time and went to go find Stark. Her new love. Goddess, I screwed up and she couldn't see I want her so bad. Maybe she did. I guess she just lost all trust. I would have too.

Tattoo- Jordin Sparks

**Zoey Point of View **

"Sorry Heath. You're still part of everything I do. You're still on my heart like a tattoo."

"I'm sick of playing these games, Z" he said "I realize nothing broken. I lived every moment like it was our last one."

"I'll always have you. Heath you need to take this opportunity. You need to just forget me" I said. He left and his words stung me. I went to find Stark. He could always understand. He didn't try to make everything sound good. He really used the truth.

Bleed Red-Ronnie Dunn

"Zoey, its to late for forgiveness" Stark said. I ran he didn't understand.

"We all bleed red we all taste rain, we all say words we regret we all cry tears we all bleed red" said Aphrodite. I found Stark again.

"If were fighting were both losing. And my scars they are your scars. And your world is mine. We all bleed red, We all taste rain, We all fall down, Lose our way, we all say words we regret we all cry tears we all bleed red. We live this life breath to breath. Stark I'm sorry what I did was wrong. I don't want to say sorry and its too late to give forgiveness a chance"

"Sometimes were strong, sometimes were weak sometimes we are hurt and it cuts deep. Z, don't think I couldn't ever forgive you. Your beautiful and strong. I should have believed you"

Rhytm of Love

Stark

"I love the view from up here. We will watch the world from above. We may only have tonight" she laughed. And I grabbed her as she turned music on and we danced around the room.

"Your beautiful" I whispered.

"We may only have tonight but til the morning son you are mine" she said.

"all mine" I said.

She laughed and we started kissing passionately and we were still dancing. She started crying when the night ended.

"Z, its ok. I will only be gone for two days. Don't forget me" I said. I'll always have her in my mind.

"You have my heart" she said

"As you mine, as you mine" I said. And kissed her one last time.

Homeboy – Erik Church

Erik Point of View

I left House of Night and tried the whole gangster thing after fighting Stark. I got into drugs and alcohol. I have been arrested 5 times.

I wish I was back at House of Night with Zoey, or any girl for that matter. Just sitting by the lake have a big campfire. Ugh! What went wrong with me?

I went to a therapist and he told me to go back to House of Night. Which I did, and at first no one knew what to do. Then I meet Becca the most beautiful girl ever.

I knew that coming back I would make it all right. Now we are all sitting by the lake have a great time!

This- Darius Rudker

Stark

I have Zoey laughing in my arms and we are watching Date Night. It's the first Spring Rain. I have no idea what I have but I'm glad life didn't turn out like it was supposed to.

All the nights I went too far all the girls that broke my heart. Thank Nyx for everything I did cause it lead me here to this.

Like I wanted to be the best archer until I killed my mentor. Accidentally. I didn't understand it back then. Sitting here now it does.

I looked at Zoey she had just fallen asleep she was so beautiful. I felt a flutter in her stomach. Yep! That's right everything that happened and now we are expecting our first daughter. Sophie Marie.

Thank you Nyx for everything that led me here to this.

California King Bed- Rihanna

Aphrodite Point of View

Chest to Chest

Nose to Nose

Palm to Palm

We were always just that close

Wrist to Wrist

Toe to Toe

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

How come when I reach out you aren't here? I've been wishing that you come home safe with your heart. Darius I miss you. Last night was the best.

You had to go because of something bad in Venice.

Why when I reach out my fingers it feels like more than distance between us. I miss you.

Come home soon. I picked up my phone to a new message.

You always have my heart No Matter What. Don't cry I'm on my way home now. I changed my mind. I'm only YOUR warrior now. Don't loose my heart. –D

My eyes got wetter as I read this. Am I dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2

Do I

Stark Point of View

"Stark what happened to us" she asked

"What happened to the girl I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before."

"I don't know Stark people change. Me too I want US back"

"Do I turn you on and on when I kiss you baby. Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy. Do I have your love? Am I still enough? Tell me don't, or baby do I. Give you everything that you ever wanted. Do I just need to get up and get on with my life. Baby do I?"

Mean- Taylor Swift

Zoey Point of View

"Erik what is your problem" I said.

"Your just a dirty person." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Don't act like you don't know. First me, then Heath, then Kalona, and Blake, and now Stark whose next?"

"For your information I didn't want Stark to be my consort. Kalona and Blake just used me, and you were a giant butt. Stark is the only one now" I said

"Whatever" he said walking away. Probably headed to a bar, or blood bank, to go rant to people who don't care.

"All he is is mean" Stark came up behind me.

"DO you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course baby some day you will be a high priestess and all he will be is mean."

What Kind of Gone- Chris Cagle

Darius Point of View

"Darius I'm gone" she whispered. With that she got in the car. She didn't understand the job.

There's gone for good and good for gone and good with long before it I wish was more clear. There's gone for the day and gone for the night. Gone for the rest of my life is it a whiskey night or just a few beers. What kind of gone are we talking about here?"

I guess I will find out soon. *sigh* I just wish she would understand.

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

Stark Point of View

Lying here with Zoey so close to me I just wanted to explain how much I loved her. I love her smile everything. No one knows about my past except her. She fits so perfect in my arms. I don't want to rush this because of her past.

I leaned down and kissed her. Quickly.

"What was that" she asked confused

"A shot in the dark" I said

"You're the only one that is real" she said

I kissed her again standing outside in with the moonlight. I didn't want to mess up.

"You just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life" I said. She laughed.

"I don't want to say goodnight."

"You'll be in my dreams tonight. That's why I'm ok with just a kiss goodnight. I don't want to mess up."

"Can I sleep over?" she asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes/ "I want to do this right"

"With a kiss goodnight"

Somewhere with You- Kenny Chesney

Third Person

"Stark can you please come get me. I hate them" Zoey and Stark were home for vacation. Zoey was with her parents. Stark was on a date. Zoey didn't know.

"Yes. I'd rather be somewhere with you" He said. He left the diner and climbed up to her window.

"Zoey You need to forgive me I was on a date. But every time she blinked I was somewhere with you" he begged.

"Stark that's why I love you" she said giving him a nice big kiss!

Stop Your Leaving- Dierks Bentley

Darius Point of View

I grabbed my guitar and walked along to the train tracks by House of Night. I cant believe she was leaving. I watched the train go by. I tried to play but it didn't stop you from leaving. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to change her mind.

"You don't love me anymore?" I asked.

"The trains coming." Tears were running down her face.

"Please don't go" I yelled. Knowing I couldn't stop her leaving.

Maybe. Just maybe.

Something for Me- Brooks and Dunn

Erik Point of View

Never knew I could love this much. My yearning in my heart. The way she looks. The way she laughs. The way she kisses. The way she cries. It all does something to me. I just know that I cant have her. In my life I have been hammered by some heavy blows that never knock me off my feet. All you have to do is smile at me and it knocks me off my feet. The way she loves with all she has. The way you tease. Your smile, your lips, the list just goes on and on. There ain't nothing bout her that don't do something to me.

Little more Country than that- Easton Corbin

Stark Point of View

"Imagine a dirt road full of pot holes where the creek rolls. Picture a small down with a old hound sitting in front of a court house. I'm a little more country than that. I just want you to understand who you are getting under. I'm not the two timing play games under your hat. I'm a little more country than that. I'm sure you have heard those three words from other but they fell flat. I'm a little more country than that. " I said.

"I love you Stark" Zoey said.

All I want to do- Sugarland

Zoey Point of View

"Stark I don't want to get up baby lets turn off the phone. I don't want to go to work or put my makeup on. Lets just lay here and be lazy baby drive me crazy. All I want to do is Love you" I said

"Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters. We can talk without the world. I have my whole to do anything. Why waste a moment like this." Stark replied.

"Give me a kiss from those Elvis lips. All I want to do is love you"

Got to Love My Warrior and wonderful Boyfriend/ Fiancé. Well he doesn't know the fiancé yet but Aphrodite said he was going to purpose soon. I wouldn't have known but I was there when she had the vision. And I thought she only had bad visions."

The Man I want to Be- Chris Young

Stark Point of View

"Goddess I'm down here on my knees. Begging for another chance that you are still listening, loving, and forgiving guys like me. I have spent my whole life doing wrong. I want Zoey to love me again. I don't mean anything that happened. Is there anyway we could make another start? It'll take a miracle to make her see I want to be a stayin man. I want to be a brave man. I want to be the guy she see's in her dream. Nyx I want to be your man. I want to be her man. Goddess, I only hope she still believes in the man I want to be." I cried. "Please don't give up on me."

"Stark do you really mean that?" I jumped up.

"Yes Zoey. I want to be a giving man. I really want to start living man. Zoey, I'm asking you to come change me into the man I want to be. Please please forgive me" I begged. She nodded and started crying. I did too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night or any of these songs. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Love you all. **

**p.s. I'll try to make the next chapter a little less country. **

**~Ali 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Remind Me- Brad Paisly and Carrie Underwood

Zoey Point of View

We were standing in the mall and Stark and I were making out.

"Get a room" Aphrodite laughed. We went back to House of Night. That's when Stark got the call.

We were at the airport and we were kissing goodbye.

"Stark you missed your flight" I laughed

"That means we have one more night" he laughed. The next day he left and came back two years later.

"Do you remember the way it felt" he started

"You mean when we couldn't control ourselves" I said

"Remind me." He said

"How about when I woke up in your old t-shirt and all the mornings you were late for work" I said

"Baby remind me" I kissed him like we did two years ago in the mall.

Small Southern Man- Alan Jackson

Third Person

Stark was born on a small southern farmer. He worked the land just like his granddaddy and met a small town southern girl. They got married and had four girls and a boy. Seven people fit snuggly in the small house he built for him and his love. He always had calloused hands and worked really hard. Working on the farm really took a toll on him. He always said "You can break the back but you can't break the spirit of a small town southern man,"

He went to church every Sunday, and only loved one woman.

"The greatest contribution is the ones you leave behind." he said.

When Stark turned 100 Zoey passed away, and Stark did a few months later.

He bowed his head to Jesus, and he stood for Uncle Sam, he only loved one woman, and he was always proud of what he had. Was engraved on a rock next to his headstone

Love Like Crazy- Lee Brice (Fav Song!)

Third Person

"Your only seventeen! How could you want to marry him?" Aphrodite asked 58 years ago. Now they were living in a little house on Maple Street and they had 6 kids.

"Now that's crazy how did you do it?" asked Damien

"Pull up a seat. Be a best friend, tell the truth, overuse I Love You, go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense, never let your prayin knees get lazy, and Love like Crazy. Always treat your woman like a lady, never get to old to call her baby, never let your prayin' knees get lazy and Love like crazy"

"Don't forget faith and sweat" Zoey added giving him a kiss

"Oh and the love of a faithful woman who never let me forget."

"Happy 58th year anniversary" everyone yelled for thier surprise party.

Country Boys World- Jason Aldean

Darius Point of View

She was raised up in Jersey and I said oh Lord have mercy. Never seen someone liked her.

"I'm so bored out of my mind I need a Starbucks and some Wifi and a jet airliner to get me out of here." Aphrodite complained.

"Do you want to take a drive in my truck? Don't mind that 12 point buck" she laughed.

We drove to Rome, Georgia and picked peaches off the trees. Climbed the water tower in Paris, Tennessee, In Florence, Alabama we drank muscadine wine.

"Just give me a chance to change your mind. So before you fly away girl, let me show you a country boys world." Well she fell in love. She gave me a chance and I changed her mind. Now she'll never fly away, and she's my girl. Because I showed her round a country boys world.

"Let's run wild. Let's go do Rome, Georgia and pick peaches off the trees. Climb the water tower in Paris, Tennessee. Go to Florence, Alabama drink muscadine wine." She told me while sitting shot gun in my truck.

Just a dream- Carrie Underwood (For StevieRae2011)

Zoey Point of View

It was three days after the day Kalona killed Heath. I was headed to the Church that night. I had a box of his things in the passenger seat. I couldn't stand the fact that my first love, first guy to understand me was gone. I just couldn't believe it. I pulled up to the church and the doors opened up wide and I couldn't help but crying it was all my fault. The priest started talking.

"Lets bow our head and pray. Lord please bless his soul, heal this hurt" then I heard the trumpets one last time and it felt like a bullet in my heart. I bowed my head and prayed.

"Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know. It's like I'm waiting in the distance standing in the background every bodies saying you're not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream"

Stark grabbed my arm.

"Zoey its time to say goodbye." He choked. He knew it hurt me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night **

**Has anyone read the Beautiful Creatures books? They are amazing! Anyway sorry these is late updating and please send me any song requests! **

**Love y'all 3 **


	4. Only2chapters SORRY iwasinahurry

**Last Kiss- Taylor Swift **

_Zoey Point of View _

Heath, my childhood boyfriend, my consort, one of the loves of my life just died. Kalona, my worst enemy killed him. And then there's me. Zoey Redbird I just watched him die. People have been surprised my soul didn't shatter. It didn't but it almost did when my Warrior Stark just left. He left because I was depressed and I couldn't let Heath go. So now I'm off to face the world on my own.

I walked into our room at the hotel. I took one of Stark's shirts and put it on. I missed him more than anything. I sat on the floor next to the bed and started crying. How could I do this to the man I love?

**Tonight Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae **

**Stark Point of View **

Tonight all the guys were going out to celebrate Kalona's defeat. I was really tired though and didn't want to go out.

"Are you guys ready to party!" Darius yelled. They all yelled.

I woke up with a strange tattoo. I don't have any money left in my pocket. It looks like Damien and Zach Galifianakis. They want to go back out tonight.

"Guys I don't know how I'll make it!" I exasperated.

"Watch how good I fake it" Erik laughed. We walked into the club and started dancing when the girls all arrived.

"Great how do I explain this one to Zoey" I looked at Darius

"You don't cause its fake. Dude, I can't believe you feel for it! It's just a spray on!"

"Oh"

"Come on party animal!"


End file.
